I Ran From the Circus, I ran From the Torture
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: The guilt washed over Bella when she phased into a 13 ft long tiger. She wanted to tell the Cullens but couldn't. What if she was rejected by them. No she wasn't in fact they are the same as her. Except for the two who ran away from her. Non-canon. Rated M for rape, abuse and LEMONS! J/B C/Es R/Em
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge (Bella's pov)**

Guilt was the first thing I felt when I phased in front of the one I once called 'My one and only love' but thatdisappeared when I saw Jasper. Something inside of me changed. Me and Edward snarled at each other until Carlisle rushed off into the house. He called for Emmett and Jasper to take him away. They did.

And he never came back.

Carlisle's pov-

I heard Bella's shrieks of terror. A sweet intoxicating smell waft through the air, it smelt like the Brazilian rainforests and greenery. I jumped up and made my way outside as I heard 2 growls. I saw Edward snarling at an extremely rare tiger. Bella. I turned to the house "Emmett! Jasper! Come get Edward!" I shouted. Emmett and Jasper came out of the house and shoved a snarling Edward inside. I noticed the brief look of love that passed through both Jasper's and Bella's face when their eyes met.  
>I walked over to Bella quietly, my hands up in submission. Her body was tense and she growled as I took another step towards her. She relaxed when I froze. I took another step towards her. We continued this was until I was stood in front of her. I gently scratched behind her ears and she flopped to the ground, purring. "Works every time." I whispered to myself. Jasper appeared by my side and began stroking her fur. "Do you know what happened?" I asked him. I saw the look of hurt flash across his face "Edward and Alice where having an affair." he whispered to me. I stared at Bella "It's happened to her before, she told me because she didn't trust Edward and she thought you would disown her. She was forced into a circus around 75 years ago. She's an immortal but was too scared to tell us. She's been like it the whole time, when she went away with Charlie was when she was phased checking the area for any dangers. When we left she was phased almost permanently she was depressed and hurt. She went back to the circus. She'll explain what it is later." he told me, all the while stroking her fur. "You're her mate?" I asked him, he sighed nodding his head. I hugged his shoulders "Come, we'll take her to the basement while she is still asleep." I whispered picking up her back legs. I gasped when I saw what they did to her. Cuts, burns, ripped fur, brands and broken bones. Jasper picked up her front end and we walked her through the house. Emmett stared after us, a look of longing flashed across his face "He's formed a brotherly bond with her, like you've formed a fatherly one. Esme has formed a motherly bond and Rosalie has formed a sisterly bond. Edward's and Alice's aren't there. As far as I know we will all want to protect her from the dangers in life especially Emmett, he's her older brother." Jasper whispered, he jerked his head towards the door, gesturing for Emmett to follow. They all walked into the basement and layed the 13 ft long tiger on the work bench. Her head and back legs dangled off the ends of the table. She was much longer than the average 11 ft tiger. I pulled the extra tables out and connected them to the middle one. Jasper and Emmett were working quickly on putting an oxygen mask over her muzzle. Her breathing was shallow and she clawed the air. I got a bandage and wrapped her paws in them so she didn't scratch her self. I used medical tape to keep the oxygen mask in place. She slipped into cardiac arrest. I ordered Jasper and Emmett to step back as I began CPR. Jasper screamed in pain as her heart didn't start again "Will the venom damage her?" I asked quickly "No, others of her kind have been healed by it." Jasper hissed. I brought her fur covered paw to my mouth and bit down, pumping my venom into her veins. Emmett let go of Jasper and they all helped to pump venom into her body. Her heart started to beat again and we all breathed a sigh of relief. We pulled a chair up to the table and began the wait.<p>

Emmett tapped his foot anxiously "When will she wake up." he hissed "I want my Bella Bear back!" we heard her soft fur covered skin move, I looked up and saw her blinking. She slowly stood up and huffed at the bandages on her paws. She glared at me before rolling her eyes. I looked down, guiltily. A wet nose jabbed my ear and I turned to see Bella sort of smiling? Her jaw hung low and her tongue hung lazily out of her mouth, her lips were curved into a grin and her eyes sparkled with happiness. She licked my cheek and ran up the stairs, her bandages stopping her from clawing the wood. I hissed playfully and chased after my new daughter. I followed her into the kitchen and she tackled me, she growled lightly and jumped off me running at Emmett who was rolling on the floor in laughter. She licked his face repeatedly and he soon stopped laughing, she layed on his chest a low grumble like sound coming from her "Is she laughing?" Emmett asked "Yeah, I think. It's kind of cute how brother and sister are all cuddled up though!" he joked. "Do you think Emmett can shift to?" I asked Jasper. Bella turned to look at us and nodded her head. "Do you know who can and can't?" Jasper asked her. She nodded her head and began walking around the house, gathering what was left of our family. "Point to who can change." Jasper said. She pointed at Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I with her head. "Could Alice and Edward?" I asked she shook her head, no. Explains why they didn't fit in. She nudged us outside and lined us up. She pushed Emmett's hand out from behind him and walked so she stood in front of him. She pressed her forehead to his hands and she concentrated. My sons muscles began to rippled and his bones began to crack. Slowly his body began to morph into his tiger form. After his transition was complete he stood there absolutely shocked. She moved along and Rosalie put her hand out. Again she concentrated and Rosealie morphed into a tiger. She done this for Esme and Jasper after they gave her a reassuring nod. She pressed her forehead into my palm and I slowly began to morph. When I completed the change I could hear everyone's thoughts; _Do we have a mind link?_ I asked Yes. Bella replied,_ Wow!_ was all Emmett kept saying._ Hey Em, Rose, Jazz? Wanna go have some fun?_ Bella asked. They all nodded their heads _Oh yeah, to change back. Think about your vampire/human form_. Bella said to me and Esme _Your clothes just disappear and re-appear when you change._ Bella told us. We nodded and began to morph back. While our children ran off into the forest.

Jasper's pov-

We ran to the edge of the forest and stood outside of town. _Time to cause some mischief!_ Bella thought to us. Bella stepped forward and onto the sidewalk. People gasped and stared while some screamed in terror. We all followed her lead and stepped onto the sidewalk _You do this often?_ Emmett asked through the mind link Yep! Bella replied popping the 'p'. She took off at a run and we all followed. Her pelt shimmered slightly in the sun and you could see the muscles in her legs and shoulders flex as she ran about town. Humans were calling animal control and zoo's in the closest places possible asking if their tigers have escaped.  
>After 25 minutes of fun we ran back into the forest. We all shifted and rolled around on the floor laughing, we stood up and saw 3 of the shape-shifters stood in front of us. They went by the names of Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Jacob Black. Bella's ex-best friend. They were growling at us "What the hell was that?" they growled "What was what?" Bella responded sarcastically "The whole 13 ft long tiger thing?" they said like it was obvious "Oooooh! That thing. Well that thing Mr. Wolf is a thing called a gift. This gift thing is a very powerful thing!" she laughed. The wolf growled "Seriously?" he said, his body began shaking and steam emitted from his bare back "Bella, tell the truth." He growled. Bella put her hands up in surrender, grinning she winked at me "Oh no! Please don't eat my granny!" she cried. Emmett and Rose rolled on the floor in laughter "Isabella." the wolf growled before his clothes shredded and he phased. Talk about a temper. Bella growled. She shifted. Me, Em and Rose joined her growling. The other 2 wolves shifted and we all circled each other growling.<br>The one named Jacob lunged for Bella but she simply side stepped and he collided head first with an oak tree. He whimpered in pain. The largest wolf ran at Emmett but he easily dodged it, he jumped up and landed on his back. Emmett growled against his neck with a look that said 'I caught you.' The other wolf stood where he was. He didn't move. Bella growled and ran at Jacob. Soon after he was on his feet they both flew at each other. They locked claws into each others skin, they rolled about the clearing snapping and growling. We all followed them as they stumbled around. Fur was torn and wounds were made. They were soon arriving at the house. Me and the others phased back as Bella and Jacob leapt off of each other. Bella hissed and the wolf barked. He made his move and went for Bella's throat. She jumped up and neatly spun in the air landing on his back. She raked her claws down his spine. He writhed in pain. He flipped over and landed on Bella's chest. He snapped at her neck but she moved it to the side, he made for it again but Bella's teeth caught his nose. He growled furiously and bit down on the side of Bella's neck. I roared furiously and made to tackle him but Bella growled, this was her fight. She flipped them over and opened his stomach with her claws. He jumped behind his friends and Bella collapsed, hissing. Carlisle ran to her about to tend to the wound, she held her hand up as she shifted back. Carlisle stopped and turned, walking back to Esme. She rolled over and stood up. She turned to Jacob, her wounds still leaking a silvery-gold like substance. Her face had a look of pure anger and torment plastered across it. She stormed over to Jacob so she was right on his face  
>"I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED YOU MY BESTFRIEND ONCE! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME! DO YOU REALISE ALL THE FUCKED UP SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN MY YEARS! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST FUCKING THING ABOUT THE HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH" She screeched. All of the wolves looked down in guilt. Too right, I saw gold and silver tears streaking down her cheeks. "If you come near this family again. I will not think twice about killing you or your little pack of chihuahuas." she said in a scarily calm voice. She stalked into the house, to her room and slammed the door making the whole house shake. We stared at the wolves "I think it's best you leave." Carlisle said. Anger gleamed in his eyes. It was not directed at Bella though, it was directed at the wolves. He was proud of Bella. He ran inside the rest of us following him, I walked to Bella's room and found her sleeping, her face buried in the pillow "You can sleep now.." she whispered "You can sleep, eat and re-produce. To pass the gene along." she whispered. I felt Esme's and Rosalie's emotions flare. They wanted children for a long time and now they could. I curled myself around Bella and slept. I slept for the first time in over a hundred years.<p>

I woke the next morning and saw bella sleeping next to me, she was in her tiger form and her tail was hanging, limply off the end of the bed. I looked down and saw also that I was in my tiger form. I phased back and layed facing the ceiling. I followed the patterns with my eyes and sighed. I looked over to her and I watched as her eyelids fluttered open. She quickly shifted back "Want to have some breakfast?" she laughed speeding down the stairs. We arrived in the kitchen and saw Esme cooking "Finally get to try some of the amazing stuff you cook!" Bella said to Esme, who beamed brightly. "Oh by the way did you know we can look like a cub aswell? Watch this!" Bella said excitedly. She moved to the middle of the room and shifted. She looked to be about 8 weeks old and extremely tiny. I picked her up and tickled her, she sqealed and jumped out of my arms onto the counter. She made a running leap and landed on the other side next to Esme. Bella nuzzled her arm purring. She jumped off the counter onto the floor and shifted back. I laughed. We played board games and on the x-box with Emmett most of the day. Carlisle called into work and said Emmett was sick and needed looking after. So we all had the day at home being one big happy family.


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
